Ill meet you there
by cm4ever
Summary: Something bad happens, and Morgan uses the song, I ll meet you there by simple plan to show how he feels. Summary sucks, story is better.   Also this is a m/r slash, don t like, don t read. Warning character death.


oneshot. Morgan and Reid slash. Based on the song Ill meet you there by simple plan. (It will show up near the end of the story, when it does, its from Morgans POV.) please reveiw. Also I dont really know if im not aloud to use someone elses lyrics for a story, I was kinda unclear on that, so if im not sorry.

Something bad happens and Morgan compares how he feels to the song Ill meet you there by simple plan.

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or the song ill meet you there by simple plan

Warning: Two men holding hands and kissing, don`t like, don`t Read.

* * *

It had been a great night. Morgan and Reid had gone to some movie, they were to busy gazing at eachother, to see what it was about, than to a nice resturant. Now they were standing outside the resturant, holding hands and talking.

`Isn`t it beautiful?` Reid sighed, staring out into the night sky, littered with twinkling stars.

`Yea` Replied Morgan looking at Reid, `It is`

Reid looked over at Morgan and blushed. After six months of dating him, Reid could still not understand why Morgan had chosen him. Morgan was the kind of guy who could have anyone he wanted and yet he settled for Reid. Reid felt himself wince at the thought of losing Morgan to someones else, which, he told himself, would be soon. After all it had been six months now, Morgan was probably getting tired of him. Morgan noticed his best friend, his lover`s, discomfort.

`Kid, what`s wrong?` Morgan asked.

`Nothing`Reid muttered, looking down.

Morgan gently put his hands on the sides of Reid`s face, and pulled it up so Reid was looking him directly in the eyes. Morgan smiled as he looked into the hazel eyes. That was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with Reid. His eyes, while being so sweet and innocent, were also enchanting, they drew Morgan in, everytime he looked at them.

`You`re a crappy liar` Morgan said. `Tell me what`s wrong`

`I`m just waiting for you to say it`s over` Reid replied.

Morgan`s blood seemed to freeze.

`Say what`s over?` Morgan asked, already knowing the answer.

`You, me, us` Reid replied. Before Morgan could react he continued talking. `I mean look at you, you`re nice and gorgous and anyone would jump at the chance of having you in their life, and look at me, I`m skinny and awkward and boring..`

Before Reid could finish talking, Morgan pressed his lips against his. Reid felt all those worries he had just said wash away. For one moment, Reid felt like he and Morgan had a future together. As they pulled apart, both with alot of reluctency, Morgan pulled Reid into a hug.

`I love you` Morgan said softly. `You are completly wrong, it is me who is lucky to have you, I promise I won`t ever leave`

Reid felt himself relax in Morgan`s arms, it seemed at the two were like puzzle peices. They fit together perfectly.

`I love you to, and I promise I`ll never leave you either` Reid replied, though he didn`t have to, Morgan knew he felt the same way.

They pulled apart, both of them grinning like idiots, and Reid pulled out his car keys.

`We should go home now` Reid sighed. `Hotch will probably wake us up early for a case`

Morgan nodded, somewhat sadly, he didn`t want this night to end.

`Do you need a ride?` Reid asked.

`Sure` Morgan replied, happy to spend a little more time with Reid.

Reid unlocked the car doors and slid in. Morgan was about to when he realized he left his wallet inside of the resturant.

`Sorry, I`ll be right back` Morgan said.

Reid smirked.

`Old age getting to you?`

`No`Morgan relied. `Because the only thing, or in this case person, I concentrate on is you`

Morgan laughed, as Reid started blushing again.

`I`ll be right back pretty boy` He said, squeezing Reid`s hand.

As Morgan ran off, Reid leaned back into the car seat and sighed happily. This night had been perfect. Suddenly he heard tapping on the window. He looked out and saw a girl, dressed all in black holding a map. Reid frowned, he didn`t know if he should trust the girl. But consideration ruled out carefullness and he rolled down the window.

`How can I help you?` Reid asked.

`Can you please show me where...` The girl began talking but stopped as she realized Reids attention had been diverted, to a man racing towards them, waving a gun in the air.

`Get down!` Reid shouted, throwing open and the door and tackling the girl as the man fired a shot in their direction. The girl started crying, the noise startled the gun man, he turned around and raced off. Reid lay still ontop of her.

`Reid` she heard someone shout.

She looked up to see a tall, athletic looking african american man, running towards them. She wasn`t scared though, this man didn`t seem threatining. He skidded to a stop infront of them, and lifting Reid`s body of the girl, flashed his credentials.

`My name is Derek Morgan, I`m with the FBI, are you OK,`the girl nodded. `Than go call 911` the man ordered. She nodded and jumped up.

Morgan watched as the girl ran to the resturant to find a phone, which he had stupidly left at home, and looked down at Reid.

`Reid` Morgan whispered. `Come on kid answer me`

There didn`t seem to be any injuries, but when Morgan put his hands behind Reid`s head to lift it onto Morgan`s lap, his hands came back coated in blood.

`No`Morgan moaned.

Reid`s eyes opened, to slowly, and focused on Morgan.

`Morgan` He asked weakly`wa-what happened?`

`You were protecting an innocent girl and got shot in the back of the head` Morgan replied numbly.

Reid shut his eyes again, and opened them a few seconds later, glistening with tears. He wanted to talk to Morgan to tell him how much he loved him, but that required energy, somthing he didn`t have.

Morgan looked at Reid, saw the tears there, and started crying himself. Than he saw Reid`s eyes begin to close.

`No kid, stay with me` Morgan begged, `the ambulance will be here soon`

Indeed it would, infact Morgan could hear it already, but Reid knew he wouldn`t last that long. So using the last of his energy, the energy he needed to at least make it till the ambulance came, he tried to tell Morgan how he felt.

`I lo-love you so much` he said weakly. `You were, are, the b-best thing that ever happ-happened to me` Than he shut his eyes.

`NO` Morgan shouted, `No Spencer just stay with me`

But it was to late. Morgan crumpled onto the ground and cried.

The ambulance had come and gone, followed by the corroners van, and finally the rest of the BAU team. They stood around, shocked and full of grief, mourning a life that had left to soon, a life they had all loved.

**Now you`re gone, **

**I wonder why you left me here**

You promised you`d stay with me, so why did you lie? Why did you make that promise and leave so soon afterwards? You knew my life would be hell without you, so why did you leave me?

**I think about it on and on again**

**I know you`re never coming back**

The world is now a dark place. Everytime I see the door open, everytime I look over at your empty desk, reality sets in, you`ve left me, you`re never coming back, your gone forever.

**But I hope that you can hear me**

**I`m waiting to here from you**

Please just send me a sign, just to show me you`re ok, that you`re safe and protected where ever you are.

**Until I do**

**You`re gone away **

**I`m left alone**

The team is here for me, I know they are, but right now their battling with their own grief. Sometimes they take time off from that to try and comfort me, but none of them can do it as well as you could. Eventually they give up and break down again, right now, I`m left alone.

**A part of me is gone**

**And i`m not moving on**

No matter how many people I see everyday, how many people would want to be with me, you`re the only one I ever wanted, the only one I will ever want. There is no possible way for me to overcome this, to move on from you.

**I know the day will come**

**I`ll meet you there**

**No matter where life takes me to**

Cases make me travel all over the country, but no matter where life takes me to, I promise we`ll both end up in the same place.

**I`ll meet you there**

**And even if I need you here**

**I`ll meet you there**

I love you, I need you, I`ll meet you there kid.


End file.
